Usuário:Fran.8
Foto de Perfil atual:Coco Pommel por xSidera Hi! =D Sou a Fran mas vc pode me chamar de Flower Star se quiser =) Sobre mim= Ficheiro:Mensagem_de_perfil.png Me registrei na wiki com o nome de Franfranzizinhanha até pedir para a wiki muda-lo para Fran.8 Sou fã de My Little Pony e minha personagem favorita é a Pinkie Pie |-|Preferência de Personagens= Personagens Principais: 100px|[[Pinkie Pie]] 100px|[[Twilight Sparkle]] 100px|[[Rainbow Dash]] 120px|[[Fluttershy]] 100px|[[Applejack]] 100px|[[Rarity]] 100px|[[Spike]] Cutie Mark Crusaders: 100px|[[Sweetie Belle]] 100px|[[Apple Bloom]] 100px|[[Scootaloo]] Personagens(fora as mane 6,CMC e Spike): 100px|[[Princesa Luna]] 100px|[[Sunset Shimmer]] 100px|[[Starlight Glimmer]] 100px|[[Moon Dancer]] 100px|[[Sonata Dusk]] 100px|[[Discórdia]] 100px|[[Trixie]] 100px|[[Flim e Flam]] 100px|[[Big McIntosh]]/ 100px|[[Bulk Biceps]] 100px|[[Daring Do (personagem)]] Princesas: 100px|[[Princesa Luna]] 100px|[[Princesa Cadance]] 100px|[[Princesa Celestia]] Antagonistas: 100px|[[Starlight Glimmer]] 100px|[[Discórdia]] 100px|[[Princesa Luna|Nightmare Moon]] 100px|[[Trixie]] 100px|[[Flim e Flam]] 100px|[[Lorde Tirek]] 100px|[[As Dazzlings]] 100px|[[Rainha Chrysalis]] 100px|[[Lightning Dust]] 100px|[[Ahuizotl]] Pôneis de Fundo: 100px|[[Derpy Hooves]] 100px|[[Dr. Hooves]] 100px|[[Minuette]] 100px|[[Twinkleshine]] 100px|[[Lemon Hearts]] 100px|[[Berryshine]] Flower Ponies : 100px|[[Rose|Roseluck]] 100px|[[Daisy]] 100px|[[Lily Valley]] Família Pie(fora a Pinkie Pie): 100px|[[Limestone Pie e Marble Pie]] 100px|[[Maud Pie]] 100px|[[Limestone Pie e Marble Pie]] 100px|[[Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz]] 100px|[[Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz]] Quarteto de The Cutie Map: 100px|[[Sugar Belle]] 100px|[[Party Favor]] 100px|Night Glider 100px|Double Diamond Wonderbolts: 100px|[[Soarin]] 100px|[[Fleetfoot]] 100px|[[Fleetfoot]] 100px|[[Surprise]] Shadowbolts(EG): 150px|[[Sour Sweet]] 150px|[[Lemon Zest]] 150px|[[Indigo Zap]] 150px|[[Sunny Flare]] 150px|[[Sugarcoat]] Dazzlings: 150px|[[Sonata Dusk]] 150px|[[Aria Blaze]] 150px|[[Adagio Dazzle]] Animais de Estimação: 100px|[[Tank]] 100px|[[Winona]] 100px|[[Opalência]] 100px|[[Owlowiscious]] 100px|[[Gummy]] 100px|[[Angel]] Celebridades: 100px|[[Photo Finish]] 100px|[[Os Wonderbolts]] 100px|[[Hoity Toity]] 100px|[[Sapphire Shores]] 100px|[[Trenderhoof]] 100px|[[Fancy Pants]] obs:os favoritos estão em ordem |-| Outras Preferências= Melhores Melhor episódio da primeira temporada:A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e Parte 2 Melhor episódio da segunda temporada:Já Estava na Hora Melhor episódio da terceira temporada:Duelo Mágico Melhor episódio da quarta temporada:Morcegos! Melhor episódio da quinta temporada:Crusaders of the Lost Mark Melhor episódio(geral):Crusaders of the Lost Mark Melhor canção da primeira temporada:Lá no Baile-A Melhor Noite de Todas Melhor canção da segunda temporada:Venham, Sorriam-Finalmente um Amigo Melhor canção da terceira temporada:Um Amigo-A Cura do Mistério Mágico Melhor canção da quarta temporada:Expulsão-Morcegos! Melhor canção da quinta temporada:The Magic Inside-The Mane Attraction Melhor canção(geral):Expulsão Melhor canção equestria girls:Equestria Girls (Música da Lanchonete) Melhor canção raimbow rocks:Como o Arco-Íris Melhor canção Friendship Games:Decatlo Acadêmico Melhor canção dos filmes(geral):Como o Arco-Íris Melhor curta rainbow rocks:Vem Dançar!/Meu Passado Não é Hoje Melhor curta Friendship Games:Espiã Pinkie Melhor curta(geral):Espiã Pinkie Piores Pior episódio da Primeira Temporada: A Melhor Noite de Todas Pior episódio da Segunda Temporada: O Último Rodeio Pior episódio da Terceira Temporada: Uma Maçã Ruim Pior episódio da Quarta Temporada: Encontro com a Twilight Pior episódio da Quinta Temporada: Um Pedaço da Vida Pior episódio(geral): A Melhor Noite de Todas Pior música da Primeira Temporada: Pônei Pokey Pior música da Segunda Temporada: Emburrado Amor Pior música da Terceira Temporada:- Pior música da Quarta Temporada:- Pior música da Quinta Temporada: Sisterhood Pior música(geral): Pônei Pokey Pior música Equestria Girls:- Pior música Rainbow Rocks: Contra-feitiço Ruim Pior música Friendship Games:- Pior música dos Filmes: Contra-feitiço Ruim Pior Curta Rainbow Rocks: A Vida é uma Passarela Pior Curta Friendship Games:- Pior Curta(geral): A Vida é uma Passarela |-|Oc's= Flower star bebê.png|Flower Star Bebê Flower Star potra.png|Flower Star Potra Flower star wallpaper.png Flower Star Humana.png|Flower Star Humana Flower Star patinadora.png|Flower Star Patinadora |-|Quiz e testes de personalidade= Pony Personality Test Eu me pareço com a Pinkie Pie! C7ee8cffe5c4871ef8e9ad76c98f816a.jpg Banner pinkiepie.jpg Qual Elemento de Harmonia Você é? thumb Mágica! As vezes você é muito focada nos problemas da vida e se esquece de se divertir! Tente fazer mais amigos e se divertir mais (: Qual Personagem de MLP seria sua amiga? Sua melhor amiga seria: Pinkie Pie! Ela é muito extrovertida e divertida ,ela adora festas e decorar,ela amar comer does e ama dar risadas com as amigas,apesar dela ser muito palhaça,você ama a personalidade divertida dela. Descubra qual My Little Pony você parece? thumb Você se parece com... Fluttershy! Você é tímida e ama animais! Todos gostam de você por ser Gentil! as vezes os pônei só precisam experimentar um pouco de Gentileza! E apreciar os detalhes das coisas! Continue assim! =3= Qual My Little Pony:A Amizade é Mágica é o Caráter magico para você? thumb Scootaloo! Enigmático e feroz, este pônei faz as coisas primeiro e pergunta depois! Eles têm um desejo de emoção e excitação e vão olhar para qualquer um que enfrenta o perigo de cabeça erguida. Eles não podem ficar sucos! Às vezes sua maneira irracional e de cabeça quente de pensamento pode levá-los em apuros, mas o tipo Scootaloo será fácil escolher-se de novo e seguir em frente. Eles não têm medo de assumir riscos para obter o melhor da vida Que "dark elemento" Pony você é? thumb Cupcakes(para minha total infelicidade) VOCÊ OBTEVE PINKAMENA! (o meu favorito!) Quem quer queques! ingrediente secreto? PONIES! Pinkamena é maneira louca, ainda pior do que antes! Ela gosta de brincar com suas vítimas por entorpecente-los e tirar seus órgãos, e fazê-los assistir! O que ela odeia mais do que qualquer coisa, é quando seus "convidados" continuam caindo adormecido em seu! em outras palavras, eles desmaiar de dor e perda de sangue ..... Mas não se preocupe! Um pouco injeção de adrenalina em sua coluna vai animar-los riiiiight up! Seu lema? A vida é uma festa! Ah, e para se divertir mais, siga Peça Pinkamena Diane Pie em Tumbler! Você está Pinkie Pie ou Pinkamena? thumb Pinkie Pie! Ei,você é Pinkie Pie!Você deve ser divertido,borbulhante,e sempre sabem como animar seus amigos para cima.Você tem uma grande,mente criativa e uma atitude can-do.Você adora diversão e piadas,e as festas são um must!Mesmo se você parecer um pouco bobo,você sempre sabe como fazer seus amigos se sentir melhor lembre-se de ter sempre seu canhão de festa com você! Qual dos background mane 6 você mais se parece? thumb Lyra Heartstrings! Você tem a lira impressionante que joga Lyra! Desde que sua cutie mark é na verdade uma lira, ela deve ser um músico. O termo Heartstrigs se refere a profundos sentimentos de amor ou compaixão em que ela mostra ao jogar sua música e para co seus amigos mais próximos, principalmente Bonbon. Ela é uma pessoa esquisita desde que ela foi primeiro conhecida pela forma como ela se sentou em Dragonshy, sentando-se como um ser humano em que os fãs acreditam que ela seja fascinada com antropologia (assim como eu, mas eu amo biologia também!). Assim, os criadores de MLP ouviram as especulações dos fãs e tornaram uma realidade por tê-la em EG segurar um livro sobre mitologia. Veja o paralelo lá. De qualquer forma, ela gosta de resolver teorias e conhecimentos de valor. Ela tem padrões muitos elevados quando se trata de seu desempenho e é uma pensadora de longo alcance. Ela é muito determinada a descobrir as coisas e seu BPFF(Best Pony Friend Forever! Eu só pensei nisso agora) Bonbon está sempre ao seu lado! Ela é a nova titular do elemento da mágica. Que tipo de pônei você é? thumb Pônei Terrestre Você seria uma pônei terrestre! Só porque pôneis terrestres não têm asas ou chifres não os torna menos importantes - na verdade, em alguns aspectos eles são mais importantes do que os Pégasos ou Unicórnios, pôneis terrestres não podem voar, manipular o clima ou conscientemente usar magia, mas eles possuem uma forte ligação com a terra e a natureza. Pôneis Terrestres são os únicos pôneis capazes de cultivar alimentos, e são fisicamente muito capazes. Ocupações comuns por causa disto incluem tarefas de trabalho manual e agricultura. Cuida de animais e outro talento do pôneis terrestres. Isso não quer dizer que todos os pôneis terrestres são bons para trabalho duro e farmwork. Pôneis Terrestres podem se destacar em muitas profissões, do cozimento para enfermagem e ensino para esteticistas. A personalidade de um pônei terrestre compensa mais do que qualquer talento mágico. Um coração aberto e um sorriso alegre, que poderia iluminar qualquer dia, Ponyville e um excelente exemplo de cidade de pôneis terrestres por excelência, embora sejam comuns em toda Equestria, além de Cloudsdale, aonde apenas pégasos podem residir. Cutie Marks típicas dos pôneis terrestres tendem a ser relacionadas com os alimentos, ou ferraduras, embora flores e outros temas botânicos não são incomuns. As cores dos pôneis terrestres são amplas e variadas; quase qualquer combinação é viável. Pôneis Terrestres notários incluem: Pinkie Pie,Applejack,Big McIntosh,Apple Bloom,Vovó Smith,Sr. e Sra. Cake,Cheerilee,Photo Finish,Octavia Melody,Bonbon e Dr. Whooves. |-|Notas Para os Episódios/Filmes e Curtas= Primeira Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e Parte 2:9,5/10 O Convite Extra:8,5/10 Temporada de Coice na Macieira:9/10 A Rainha das Brincadeiras:4/10 Caçadores de Exibicionistas:8,5/10 Dracofobia:8,5/10 Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir:8/10 Rédea nas Fofocas:8,5/10 A Praga do Século:8,5/10 Passagem do Inverno:9/10 Em Busca da Marca Especial:4,5/10 A Corrida das Folhas:9,5/10 Feita para o Sucesso:9,5/10 Sentido Pinkie:9/10 Arco-Íris Supersônico:8,5/10 A Mestra do Olhar:8,5/10 As Artistas:8,5/10 Os Cães-Diamante8,5/10 O Verde não Fica bem em Você:9/10 Barril de Pólvora:8/10 Um Pássaro no Casco:7/10 As Crônicas das Marcas:9/10 Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também:6,5/10 Festa de uma Só:8,5/10 A Melhor Noite de Todas:1,5/10 Segunda Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9,5/10 Lição Zero:9,5/10 Eclipse da Luna:9,5/10 Encontro das Irmãs de Casco:9/10 Belas Pústulas:8,5/10 Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!:8,5/10 A Misteriosa Égua do Bem:5/10 A Simplicidade e a Elite:3,5/10 O Segredo do meu Excesso:8,5/10 Noite da Lareira Calorosa:8/10 Dia de Valorização da Família:9/10 Os Bebês Cake:6/10 O Último Rodeio:3,5/10 O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000:9,5/10 Leia e Chore:9/10 Dia do Coração:8,5/10 Finalmente um Amigo:8/10 Fazendo Pé Firme:4/10 Já Estava na Hora:10/10 A Busca do Dragão:8,5/10 A Fluttershy Furacão:9,5/10 Ponyville Confidencial:9/10 Mistério no Expresso da Amizade:9/10 Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9/10 Terceira Temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9/10 Excesso de Pinkie Pies:8,5/10 Uma Maçã Ruim:3/10 Duelo Mágico:9,5/10 Com Insônia em Ponyville:9,5/10 Academia Wonderbolts:9,5/10 Reunião da Família Apple:9/10 Spike às suas Ordens:8,5/10 Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas:9/10 Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis:8,5/10 Jogos para Pôneis:8,5/10 A Cura do Mistério Mágico:9/10 Quarta Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9/10 O Castelo:9/10 Daring Do:9/10 Voo ao Infinito:9,5/10 Pôneis Poderosos:8/10 Morcegos!:10/10 Rarity Vai para Manehattan:6,5/10 Pinkie Apple Pie:9/10 A Queda de Rainbow:9,5/10 Três É Demais:8,5/10 Orgulhosa Pinkie:9,5/10 Modos Simples:8/10 Filli Vanilli:8,5/10 Encontro com a Twilight:2,5/10 Não é Fácil Ser Breezies:7,5/10 Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim:7/10 A Visita de Maud:9/10 Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?:9,5/10 Salto de Fé:8,5/10 Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3:9/10 Trocas!:8,5/10 Manifestação Inspiradora:9/10 Jogos de Equestria:9/10 O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e Parte 2:9,5/10 Quinta Temporada O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Primeira Parte e Segunda Parte:9,5/10 Castelo, Doce Castelo:9/10 Alegrias e Tristezas:9,5/10 Obrigada pela Lembrança:9/10 O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa:7,5/10 Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia:8/10 O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone:9/10 Um Pedaço da Vida:2/10 Princesa Spike:6/10 Festa Estragada:8,5/10 Fazendo as Pazes:10/10 Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?:9,5/10 A Boutique de Canterlot:8,5/10 As Investigações de Rarity!:9,5/10 O Mapa de Manehattan:8/10 Brotherhooves Social:8,5/10 Crusaders of the Lost Mark:10/10 The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows:8,5/10 Hearthbreakers:10/10 Mestra do Susto:9/10 What About Discord?:3/10 The Hooffields and McColts:9/10 The Mane Attraction:8/10 The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 e Part 2:10/10 Filmes My Little Pony: Equestria Girls:7,5/10 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks:9/10 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade:8,5/10 Curtas de Animação Rainbow Rocks Antercessores Música para os meus Ouvidos:9/10 Focada na Guitarra:10/10 Hamstercalipse:9,5/10 A Pinkie na Cabeça:10/10 Tocadora de Piano:9,5/10 Um Estojo para o Baixo:10/10 Vem Dançar!:10/10 Dia Perfeito para a Diversão:8,5/10 Sucessores Meu Passado Não é Hoje:10/10 Amizade Através das Idades:8,5/10 A Vida é uma Passarela:4,5/10 Curtas de Animação Jogos da Amizade A Ciência da Magia:8,5/10 Espiã Pinkie:10/10 Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games:10/10 A Foto Pronta:9,5/10 Um Dia de Cartazes:8,5/10